video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Homecoming
A Homecoming '''was a virtual representation of one of Ezio Auditore da Firenze's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ezio Auditore and Sofia Sartor travelled to Masyaf with the Masyaf Keys, and opened Altaïr's library. Dialogue * '''Sofia: ''Such a climb! É così bello qui.'' (It is so beautiful here.) This is where your Order began? * Ezio: ''It began thousands of years ago, but here it was reborn.'' * Sofia: ''By the man you mentioned? Altaïr?'' * Ezio: ''Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. He built us up, then set us free. He saw the folly of keeping a castle like this. It had become a symbol of arrogance, and a beacon for all our enemies. '' * Sofia: ''And the mandate for menacing hoods... was that his idea as well? You mentioned a Creed before. What is it?'' * Ezio: ''Nothing is true, everything is permitted.'' * Sofia: ''That is rather cynical.'' * Ezio: ''It would be if it were doctrine. But it is merely an observation of the nature of reality. To say that nothing is true, is to realize that the foundations of society are fragile, and that we must be the shepherds of our own civilization. To say that everything is permitted, is to understand that we are the architects of our actions, and that we must live with their consequences, whether glorious or tragic.'' * Sofia: ''Do you regret your decision? To live as an Assassin for so long?'' * Ezio: ''I do not remember making that decision. This life, it chose me. For three decades I have served the memory of my father and my brothers, and fought for those who have suffered the pain of injustice. I do not regret those years, but it is time to live for myself, and let them go. To let go of all of this.'' * Sofia: ''Then let go. You will not fall far.'' Ezio tried to open the door to Altaïr's library.'' '' * Ezio: ''The end of the road.'' * Sofia: ''What do you hope to find behind that door?'' * Ezio: ''Knowledge, above all else. Altaïr was a profound man and a prolific writer. He built this place as a repository for all his wisdom. He saw many things in his life, and learned many secrets, both troubling and strange. Knowledge that would drive lesser men to despair.'' * Sofia: ''Does that worry you?'' * Ezio: ''Sofia, you should know by now. I am not a lesser man.'' * Sofia: ''Ezio.'' The door to the library opened. * Sofia: ''You had better come out of there alive.'' * Ezio: ''I plan to.'' Ezio entered the library, but only found Altaïr's remains. * Ezio: ''No books... no wisdom... Just you, fratello mio (my brother). Requiescat in pace, Altaïr. '' Outcome Ezio entered Altaïr's library and found it stripped of all its books. He then found Altaïr's remains, holding another Memory Seal. Trivia * Despite the fact the garden's floor behind the fortress was broken during Ezio's first arrival, it appears intact during the memory. However, when exploring the area beneath it, a large square hole in the ceiling can be seen. * In the memory image, Ezio is seen wearing a colored version of the Sepahi Riding Armor, even though this version of the armor is not usable at all during gameplay. Gallery References * Assassin's Creed: Revelations